indie_game_battlefandomcom-20200215-history
Jarvis
Jarvis is the main character in Jarvis, and a playable character in Indie Game Battle. Profile Appearance Abilities Gameplay Jarvis possesses fairly balanced gameplay but has unique properties which increases the skill ceiling when using him. To maximize his potential, the user must keep proper distance from their enemies and hit them by the tip of Jarvis' sword. If the user doesn't attack the enemy by the tip of the sword, the damage is notably lower and much weaker knockback. Jarvis also has one of the most powerful moves in the game which is his Neutral B when fully charged. Capable of breaking a full shield and dealing astonishing knockback power. Moveset Grounded Attacks * Jab (1st hit): '''Jarvis slashes sideways with his sword, which does 1% damage. * '''Jab (2nd hit): '''Same as the first hit, but in slashes in the other direction and does 2% damage. * '''Jab (3rd hit): '''Jarvis spins around and cuts in front of him. Does 5% damage. The sword also gets a green trail instead of the usual blue. * '''Forward tilt: '''Jarvis stabs his sword forwards, doing 5% damage. Also pushes him forwards slightly. * '''Up tilt: '''Jarvis stabs up above him, which does 5% damage. * '''Down tilt: '''Jarvis does a short cut in front of him down along the ground. Does 4% damage. * '''Forward smash: '''Jarvis charges a sideways slash. Does 13% uncharged and 20% fully charged. * '''Up smash: '''Jarvis does a somersault forward and swings his sword in an arc above him. Does 15% uncharged and 24% damage fully charged. Also hits opponents behind and in front of Jarvis, covering nearly everywhere around Jarvis. * '''Down smash: '''Jarvis slashes in front of him, before also slashing behind him. Does 8% uncharged and 14% fully charged. Has the least damage and knockback out of his smash attacks. Aerials * '''Neutral air: '''Jarvis spins around quickly, hitting opponents multiple times. Does 1-2% damage on each hit. Also pretty quick with low start and endlag, making it great for combos. Not much range, though. * '''Forward air: '''Jarvis slashes forwards in the air, doing 7% damage. Also pushes him forwards and upwards, making it possible to use as a weak recovery move and general movement. * '''Back Air: '''Jarvis slashes behind him. Very high knockback and damage if hit by the tip of the sword. * '''Up air: '''Jarvis brings his sword below him before swinging it in an arc above him. Covers nearly everywhere around him and does 6% damage. Has good base knockback and very small knockback growth, making it reliable for combos on nearly any percentage. * '''Down air: '''Jarvis stabs his sword downwards. Does 10% damage and is a pretty strong spike. Has a bit of startup lag, however. Specials * '''Neutral special: '''Jarvis charges up a cut attack sideways in front of him with a green sword trail as well as a green magic effect. Does 3% damage when not charged at all and has nearly no knockback, but when charged fully it does 16% damage and it gets huge knockback. Also does very high shield damage, and will break even fully charged shields instantly if fully charged. Damage, knockback, and shield damage all increase as it is charged, but all of them increase by a huge amount near the end of the charge, making it much more powerful if charged fully. * '''Side special: Jarvis fires a large black orb sideways. Hits enemies multiple times and has a darkness effect on hit. Does 2% per hit and can do up to 12% if all hits connect. Has some startup and endlag, however. But if used at range it can give some stage control and you can attack enemies trapped in the orb. * Up special: '''Jarvis slashes upwards, boosting himself up in the air and knocking opponents upwards. Does 10% on hit. Can also move sideways, but can not change direction once moving. * '''Down special (grounded): '''Jarvis does a short dance. After roughly 1 second he heals 20% damage at the cost of half his PP meter. Also heals teammates by 10%, and cures status effects on teammates as well. In addition to this, it will also give a small boost to teammates' SP meters, helping them get their super attack earlier (if super attacks are enabled). * '''Down special (in the air): '''Jarvis slashes downwards in front of him, making him fly downwards. Will not stop until Jarvis hits the ground, gets hit, or gets KO'd. Can also bring enemies down with him as a spike, and does 9% damage. * '''Super Attack: Jarvis does a short dance, before firing several homing projectiles. Also heals himself by a good amount. Gallery Jarvis artwork.png|Jarvis' original artwork Jarvis old render.png|Jarvis' old render Category:Playable Characters Category:3rd Party Characters Category:Jarvis